La Fugue
by Caucheumd
Summary: Il semble que le Comte Phantomhive ne supporte plus son démon majordome au point qu'il a pris la décision de partir un peu.. Mais le démon n'a pas l'intention de laisser partir son maître, et cherche à comprendre.. Pourquoi le déteste-t-il donc tant?
1. Chapter 1

La Fugue / Chap I.

Encore une nouvelle fic, je sais je devrais terminer mes autres... mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible... x'3 Gare aux âmes sensible, cette fic contiendra du yaoi et des évènements un peu dur.. cela dépendra de comment je le décrirais, mais cela risque d'être aussi dur que mon autre fic (si quelques uns ont lu) Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes..

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux sont à notre chère auteure préférée.. Yana T. l'histoire est de moi en revanche ~ =w=

Rating : Peut être M... on verra.

Genre : Romance... je crois xD

**Spoiler Saison 2 de l'anime de Kuroshitsuji ! /!\**

Bonne lecture ~ ^^

* * *

><p>"Jeune Maître, vous avez bu.."<p>

"C'est faux"

"Vous sentez l'alcool.."

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n'avait que faire des questions de cet homme.. S'il ne le croyait pas, il pouvait se faire autant d'idées qu'il voulait, ce n'était qu'un majordome... un pion utilisable et jetable. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser.. Enfin il croyait.

Il eut une moue.

"Je ne mens pas.."

Le Comte Phantomhive s'était un peu recroquevillé en sentant les mains de son Démon Majordome se crisper, sur sa jambe et son bras. Il était dans ses bras, le majordome le ramenait au manoir parce qu'il semblait avoir fait.. quelques bêtises..

Sebastian l'avait pris ainsi sans ménagement, comme un vulgaire sac à patates et l'avait embarqué, sans lui demander son avis..

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester...

Ciel soupira en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et le matin même.. Mais c'était peine perdue. Et, si cela lui permettait de pouvoir faire souffrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, il n'allait pas se priver de quelques pics laissant deviner un peu ce qu'il avait fait...

Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire et secoua un peu la tête pour remettre ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés, complètement en désordre, en place. Mais plissa légèrement le nez peu après, et pour cause : l'odeur d'alcool était insupportable.. Ce fut un véritable soulagement lorsque Sebastian arriva au manoir et le posa enfin au sol..

"Bo-chan, il faut que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé..."

Le démon fronçait les sourcils, pour une fois 100% sérieux, il semblait de plus en plus perturbé depuis que son jeune maître avait décidé de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui pourrir la vie, il y avait de cela quelques semaines.. C'était vrai que, le petit démon était particulièrement doué pour le mettre plus bas que terre.

"Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, stupide majordome.. Va donc me préparer un thé avant que je perde mon calme !"

Le maître semblait d'humeur massacrante par rapport à d'habitude, ce qui était un véritable exploit car il avait semblé à Sebastian qu'il ne pouvait être de pire humeur en temps normal... Il en faisait peur, ses yeux avaient même pris un instant une teinte rosée reflétant sa nature démoniaque en parlant.. Le majordome ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à tout cela..

"Vous ne boirez pas ce thé, n'est-ce pas..?" lança-t-il finement, rendant son maître un peu plus furieux, bien que cela aurait pu sembler parfaitement improbable.

Le maître Phantomhive semblait trembler de rage, mais se maîtrisa pour afficher un sourire glacial.

"Cela dépendra de la qualité du service que j'aurais...~"

Puis il tourna les talons, ne souhaitant pas voir une seconde de plus le visage de celui qui le répugnait tant... Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce type allait finir par le rendre fou à sans cesse le provoquer... le provoquer alors que..

L'étrange garçon posa sa main sur son front encore poisseux de sueur, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Il ne se sentait pas à supporter quoi que ce soit de plus.. Et il fallait qu'il se lave. Lui même.. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cet homme le fasse, car...

Il tourna le robinet afin de faire couler l'eau, comme il avait toujours vu son homme de main faire, puis il commença à enlever lentement ses vêtements, éprouvant visiblement un certain dégout à voir la saleté sur lui.. L'alcool et la sueur le recouvraient, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, malheureusement..

Mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il avait trouvé le moyen d'oublier ce visage..

Le jeune homme entra, une fois nu, dans l'eau. Il évitait de se regarder. Voir les marques sur son corps lui rappelaient trop de choses.. Des choses auquelles il n'avait pas envie de repenser maintenant... Il posa son menton sur ses genoux, un peu recroquevillé sur lui même, et se ferma sans s'en rendre compte au monde exterieur...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Il souffrait tellement dans ce manoir.. Voir cet homme toute la journée le déchirait, et il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour ne plus avoir à le voir.. Du moins, en restant au manoir.

Ciel avait vérifié que personne ne tournait autour de son bureau, puis était sortis, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.. Il avait marché jusqu'à l'étroite salle servant à s'isoler pour téléphoner, puis avait fait venir une calèche.. Le compte avait ainsi pu partir du manoir, trompant la surveillance permanente autour de lui pour s'enfuir loin.. A Londres, bien sùr.

Il se souvenait être sortis de la calèche pour marcher au parc, savourant sa solitude, le calme et la paix retrouvée.. Il avait été si heureux dans ce parc, lors de cette douce journée d'hiver plutôt ensolleillée..

Mais rapidement, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer quelque peu, s'était assis sur un banc exposé pour regarder le lac du parc Londonnien et avait enlevé son manteau, un peu surpris de la chaleur de l'astre solaire.. qui semblait d'ailleurs un peu descendre...

Le soir allait tomber..

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Il fut cassé dans ses souvenirs par un bruit de porte sur laquelle on toquait assez bruyamment et un appel :

"Bo-chan, pourquoi vous êtes vous enfermé dans la salle d'eau..? Vous n'avez pas à vous laver seul, et le thé est prêt.. Si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je trouverais quand même un moyen d'entrer.." soupirait son démon majordome.

Le garçon se redressa assez brusquement, mettant un peu d'eau partout.

"N'entre pas !.." souffla-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus une once de colère ni de haine dans sa voix, juste un certain effroi... cela doucha un peu le démon.

"Jeune Maître..?"

Il semblait soudainement inquiet. Son maître ne réagissait jamais ainsi..

"S'il vous plait, laissez moi entrer... "

Moment de flottement. Puis le maître répondit..

"Sebastian, je t'ordonne de ne pas entrer..."

Un ordre avait été donné... Le majordome s'executa donc sans insister plus.. la mort dans l'âme.

Pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement ? Son maître avait-t-il donc quelque chose de si important à cacher..?

Il s'éloigna lentement, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête..

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le jeune homme s'était encore recroquevillé dans l'eau, mais il se reprit bien vite pour tenter de laver, le plus rapidement possible, la saleté...

Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit, surtout pas..

* * *

><p>Voilà ~ J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, assez flou pour l'instant.. (oui, cette fic sera très floue.. xDD)<p>

Je compte également construire chaque chapitre de manière à ce qu'un petit bout de ce qui s'est passé lors de la fugue de Ciel soit un peu plus raconté à chaque fois.. on verra si j'y arrive.. x)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pu tout lire ~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

/ Chap II.

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil..~

Rating : K ou K+ pour l'instant..

Genre : Pareil x)

* * *

><p>Ciel sortit de la salle de bain au bout de ce qui sembla des heures au majordome.<p>

Il avait l'air si fragile.. tellement que dès qu'il le vit, Sebastian se précipita pour le soutenir, de peur qu'il ne trébuche. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son maître pour comprendre pourquoi cette fugue semblait l'avoir tant fatigué.. et le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il se prit une baffe magistrale.

"Baisse les yeux..." siffla froidement le jeune homme en reprenant contenance et, par la même occasion, sa liberté de marcher seul, bien qu'un peu vacillant.

"B-Bien Jeune Maître..." marmonna rapidement le majordome.

L'aîné s'appliqua à baisser les yeux, n'ayant pas envie que son maître mette une de ses douloureuses et précédentes menaces à exécution. Comme celle de la cravache par exemple.. Il devait avouer que sur le coup, voir le garçon le menacer de le frapper avec une cravache jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'annuler le pacte, l'avait.. amusé, et surpris. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas..

Le Jeune Maître était bel et bien devenu un tortionnaire... Il ne mangeait quasi jamais ce qu'il lui donnait, lui demandait souvent de refaire les repas en entier, d'aller chercher quelque chose pour finalement ne pas l'utiliser, se plaignait de sa lenteur.. Et surtout, il rejetait en permanence sa présence.. comme si sa simple vue le dégoutait.

Ce qui était peut être le cas d'ailleurs..

Le démon décida de laisser son maître tranquille pour cette fois, il le détestait déjà assez comme ça... Il partit s'occuper un peu plus loin, pensif.

Cette fugue n'avait rien arrangé...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Au milieu de l'après midi, son maître était devenu introuvable.. Pas dans le bureau, pas dans la chambre, pas dans la bibliothèque ni la salle de jeu.. nulle part. Le démon avait cherché partout, en vain. Alors, inquiété, il avait appelé tous les gens dont il connaissait le numero pour savoir si son maître n'était pas chez eux.. Il avait appelé à peu près partout, et rien..

Alors, il était partis à Londres, pour le retrouver, n'ayant pas vu moindre indice ni trace de son maître tous l'après midi, ni de la nuit... Il a alors vu les traces d'une calèche, les avait suivis, jusqu'à un parc qu'il fouilla de fond en comble... pour trouver alors, le manteau de son maître, sur un banc.. Son inquiétude s'était accentué, car l'hiver était mauvais : la journée chaleur, et, une fois le soir venu, un froid glacial et mordant... Son maître n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin sans son manteau..

Et un des amis du Jeune Maître habitait non loin...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le démon soupira. Oui, il avait retrouvé son cher maître le matin même.. le retrouver n'avait pas été si dur finalement, et il regrettait d'avoir mis autant de temps... Car le jeune homme semblait dans un état de confusion pire qu'à l'accoutumée.. et il était fatigué. Pourtant, l'ami du Jeune Maître (quel était son nom déjà..? Ah oui.. le jeune Akami, héritier de la famille Knightbrave..) avait toujours été un garçon charmant, qui semblait énormément tenir à l'adolescent. Peut être même.. un peu trop. Mais là n'était pas les affaires du majordome.. enfin, cela dépendait si ce garçon avait fait du mal à son Jeune maître, mais cela serait assez surprenant.. Sebastian décida donc de réfléchir sur d'autres points, longuement...

Un peu plus loin, le comte Phantomhive, assis dans sa bibliothèque, réfléchissait aux même évènements.. Malgrès qu'il n'en ai pas envie..

Il jetta un bref regard au fauteuil. Il avait vraiment mal... et se sentait un peu blessé. Mais il n'en voulait étrangement pas à son ami.. Après tout il l'avait aidé à trouver ce qu'il recherchait désespérément...

Ciel eut un petit sourire, et reposa son livre pour regarder pensivement par la fenêtre.. Son démon n'était pas dans les parages.. quelle chance !

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Il avait si froid.. si froid.. Il ne savait où était son manteau, peut être sur un autre banc, plus loin.. Mais il faisait sombre, le garçon n'avait pas envie de bouger de la lumière réconfortante du lampadaire.. Il se recroquevilla, grellotant, et sentit la neige commencer à tomber sur ses joues.. Le garçon avait sommeil.. ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Et ses pensées se tournèrent vers quelqu'un, malheureusement.. cela faisait si mal..

Mais des bruits de pas se rapprochaient..

"Hey, Ciel !"

Qui avait donc l'impolitesse de l'appeler par son prénom...? Une main se posa sur sa tête froide.

"Tu es glacé, Ciel.. Pourquoi es-tu seul ici..?" murmura une voix qui lui était en fait assez familière..

"Akami ?.."

Il avait rouvert péniblement les yeux, et vu son ami près de lui, l'air visiblement affreusement inquiet.

"Tu vas attraper froid, viens chez moi, ce n'est pas loin..."

"D-D'accord... merci.."

Le garçon blond lui sourit alors avec douceur.. et Ciel se fit la réflexion qu'au moins, lui, ne passait pas son temps à le saouler avec des tas de questions qui ne le concernaient pas.. Le blondinet était un ami cher au jeune homme. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps, mais il faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvaient le comprendre.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il suivit son ami chez lui, en quête d'un peu de réconfort, et surtout de chaleur.. Plus tard, il se rendit compte que, lorsqu'il était sur ce banc, des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues.. ce qui expliquait peut être un peu mieux pourquoi son ami avait eu cet air si inquiet...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Ciel reprit son livre. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à la suite sinon...Et quelqu'un toquait à la porte de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Voilà, publié rapidement, parce que j'étais dans ma lancée.. ^w^ (un plus court que le premier.. arf.. et le 3e, ça va être le pire xX) Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on peut deviner désormais et l'histoire est moins floue mais... Hahah, que s'est-il donc passé exactement..? Eh bien, rendez vous à la fin de l'histoire pour savoir.. ~ (fin que je n'ai pas encore écrite d'ailleurs.. TwT *retourne bosser sur sa fic*)<p>

A votre avis, quel est donc cet adorable jeune homme qui vient au secours du jeune compte.. et que ressent il exactement pour Ciel..? J'aimerais connaître vos avis.. x)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap III.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michaelis voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, à tout prix. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens pour..<p>

Le démon toqua à la porte de la bibliothèque et entra.

"Jeune maître, il faut que vous me racontiez.."

Le garçon leva nonchalament ses yeux de son livre. Il aurait du parier que son majordome reviendrait encore l'embêter pendant sa lecture..

"Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?"

Le démon plus âgé hésita.

"Parce que j'aimerais comprendre.. Jeune Maître." dit-il très sérieusement.

Le jeune haussa simplement un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre... "

Il insista.

"Bo-chan, s'il vous plait..!"

Et.. le jeune homme n'en pu plus. Il avait voulu se reposer tranquillement, et tout ce qu'il demandait était de voir cet homme le moins possible.. En plus, il avait cru pouvoir avoir enfin la paix..

Il se leva, et lui fit face avec colère.

"Tu es un pion, tu n'as pas à poser de questions...!" s'écria l'adolescent, perdant un peu son calme.

Le majordome eut un léger mouvement de recul.

"Mes questions vous dérangent-elles tant..?"

"Ca ne se voit pas ? Espèce d'imbécile !"

Il resta planté là pendant quelques secondes, un peu abasourdis. Ce qu'il détestait chez lui était peut être le fait qu'il ne fasse pas si souvent profil bas.. peut être.. Il tenta de vérifier en affichant un petit sourire :

"Il semblerait que le jeune maître soit vraiment dégouté par moi..."

La réaction du dit maître eut le mérite d'être.. virulente.

"Bien sùr ! Comment pourrais-je apprécier quelqu'un qui est sans cesse faux ! Ton sourire est faux, tes phrases sont fausses.. même ton visage est faux !"

..

"Je vous rappelle que nous sommes désormais deux espèces plutôt proches.. donc votre apparence est également devenue fausse.."

Le maître était devenu démon oui.. mais pas un démon majordome, il était devenu une autre sorte de démon.. Mais les espèces étaient effectivement proches...

"Moi j'ai été humain... !"

Sebastian savait que son maître ne le détestait pas pour la raison qu'il était démon... mais il semblait qu'il le déteste pour une raison proche. Il avait été très clair pour le majordome dans ses paroles..

Désormais il valait mieux pour lui de se retirer..

"D'accord.. puisque ma présence vous est donc si insupportable.."

Il s'inclina, puis, sur ce, se retira... laissant son maître désespérement et désespéré, seul.

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

La chaleur du feu.. c'était vraiment agréable, il avait eu si froid..

Le garçon recouvrit un peu mieux ses épaules de la couverture, sans faire attention au garçon assis à côté de lui qui le contemplait avec inquiétude, un verre de vin à la main..

"Tu en veux ?"

Ciel avait secoué la tête.

"Non merci.."

Le jeune homme tremblait encore de froid, et il semblait si triste.. les pensées d'Akami ne cessaient de tourner autour de l'adorable comte. Mais il ne disait rien, restait silencieux.

Le soir commençait à se transformer en nuit noire et glacée..

"Tu devrais appeler chez toi pour qu'on te ramène.."

L'adolescent secoua encore la tête, un peu pus fébrilement.

"Je ne veux pas retourner là bas..."

Puis ils étaient restés silencieux.. jusqu'à ce que Ciel fonde en larmes.

"Ciel..." avait murmuré l'adolescent aux cheveux d'or.

"Les flammes.. me font penser à ces...yeux.. "

Et il était repartis de plus belle en sanglots.. Akami posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'en fais pas... tout va bien.."

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me chargerais de faire en sorte que cela aille... -

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le garçon était désormais seul face à ses réflexions.. qu'il tenta vainement d'enfouir dans sa lecture. Peine perdue..

Il se leva et partit faire un tour dans le jardin..

* * *

><p>Et voilà un chapitre encore plus court.. Arf, j'en suis navrée, c'est la même longueur, mais il se passe deux fois moins de trucs à cause de tous ces dialogues... *songe à rendre sa fic muette xD* Promis, je ne ferais plus jamais de chapitres aussi court.. x'D<p>

Enfin bon, ce petit gars semble de plus en plus suspect.. Vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^

Merci à ceux à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et à ceux qui laissent des reviews ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Chap IV.

* * *

><p>L'arrière jardin de la famille Phantomhive avait toujours été considéré comme magnifique. Des tas de plantes taillés en formes harmonieuses placées à la française dans cet espace géométrique, envahissaient l'endroit en créant un espace qui pouvait parfois sembler à la limite du surnaturel...<p>

Le jeune homme aimait bien ce jardin, car il était très calme et que quasi jamais personne ne venait l'embeter lorsqu'il y allait.. Il s'assit sur un banc au milieu des fleurs, et contempla la vue.

Sa nouvelle vision était si perçante qu'il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.. Il voyait chaque fleurs, chaque rosée sur ces fleurs, les pétales qui planaient dans les airs à des centaines de mètres.. C'était époustouflant.

Le garçon soupira sur son banc, continuant à contempler pensivement les fleurs et les figures coupées dans les arbustes. Ses réflexions ne pouvaient être gênées ici...

Malheureusement.

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

"Ne me laisse pas seul..." avait murmuré le garçon au cache-oeil, des larmes coulant sous la pièce de cuir.

L'autre jeune homme l'avait contemplé avec compassion et posé délicatement sa main sur sa joue humide et froide. Ciel l'avait laissé faire.

"Si tu veux, viens dormir avec moi cette nuit.."

Le garçon avait accepté.. L'adorable garçon blond avait souris alors, et déposé un baiser sur son front après avoir finis son verre. Ciel n'avait pas plus rechigné...

Akami tendit la main.

"Viens avec moi Ciel.."

Il la prit, le suivant à sa chambre, puis enleva ses chaussures pour dormir avec celui qui lui apportait soutiens et réconfort..

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la nuit ensemble pour faire fuir leurs peurs, pour le comte comme son ami.. mais l'adolescent fut surpris de se réveiller avec une forte odeur d'alcool... et il vit ce qu'il n'avait pas vu dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la veille : des bouteilles envahissaient la chambre..

C'est là que Ciel commença à se poser des questions, mais il n'en posa aucune au jeune homme.. Il demanda juste une seule chose, se redressant avec détermination :

"Aide moi à oublier ma douleur..."

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Son expression était douloureuse, il sentait qu'au fond, même s'il le niait, il regrettait ses actes.. parce que..

Oh non pas lui.

A quelques mètres de là, son majordome s'affairait à s'occuper du jardin, il coupait les haies, arrosait les plantes.. tout cela en toute innocence, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt concernant le fait de ne pas le déranger parce que sa vue lui était insupportable..

Le garçon se leva et vint à lui, agacé.

"Toi, ne t'ai-je pas fait comprendre que ta présence dans mon champ de vision m'insupportait ?"

Le démon en noir s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui et s'inclina, le coeur un peu serré.

"Je suis désolé, je veillerais à vérifier que le Jeune Maître n'est pas dans les environs lorsque je travaillerais désormais..."

Et il releva les yeux vers lui, puis retourna à son jardinage. Sans bouger d'emplacement.

"Ce que je voulais dire était "Pars d'ici tout de suite" imbécile..." lâcha froidement le jeune homme, relevant bien le fait qu'il venait encore de le regarder dans les yeux.

Le démon sourit.

"Oui, bien sùr, la prochaine fois je ferais attention à ne pas être dans vos parages.. ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, Bo-chan !" fit-il en toute innocence..

Il se fichait encore de lui ?.. Cela ne passerait pas. Pas cette fois-ci..

Le jeune homme empoigna la cravate de son majordome et lui murmura, glacial :

"Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux.. et tu m'as désobéis... Tu ne pourras t'en sortir de cette manière..."

Le démon majordome lui lança un regard de brève stupeur. En oubliant de baisser les yeux...

Le châtiments fut particulièrement douloureux... Le majordome se fit frapper avec colère, rabaisser à la limite de l'humiliation.. Il se demandait pourquoi son maître le haïssait tant. C'était vrai, il avait tendance à plaisanter de temps en temps, à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.. Peut être.. peut être que son maître voulait voir ce qu'il ressentait, finalement, mais alors, s'il voulait savoir au point de lui faire payer chèrement tout débordement...

...C'était parce que son maître l'aimait...?

Le majordome écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rendant compte de cela, et ne fit plus aucune protestation durant toute la durée de sa punition... La douleur physique n'était désormais plus rien pour lui.. Il avait pris une décision.

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le démon majordome avait retrouvé son maître dans la chambre d'Akami, à moitié endormis (ou évanouis ?) sur les couvertures et ses vêtements mis n'importe comment..Il savait que son Jeune Maître était plutôt du genre pudique avec les inconnus, il n'aurait donc sans doute pas enlevé ses vêtements pour dormir avec quelqu'un.. Et puis, déjà, pourquoi aurait-il dormis avec quelqu'un ? Il semblait réellement apprécier cet ami, mais au point de le laisser dormir avec lui..?

L'inquiétude du majordome s'était accentuée en voyant toutes les bouteilles éparpillées dans la pièce, ouvertes et fermés, avec des tas de verres remplis et vides..

Il avait préferé emmener rapidement son maître au manoir.. au cas où il se serait fait des idées sur l'ami à l'apparence si parfait... On était jamais trop prudent.

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

* * *

><p>Ah.. j'écris trop vite, maintenant je n'arrive plus à commenter mes chapitres... x'3 (j'écris le 6e en ce moment... et je vous assure que c'est de pire en pire de tous les côtés... x'D)<p>

Donc donc... *relit*

Ahh oui... Huhu, vous devez commencer à prendre conscience de certaines choses..non ? ~ ^^ Qui est donc réellement ce jeune noble... moi je l'aime bien quand même.. =w=

J'aimerais vos avis et savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^o^ Peut être allez vous m'inspirer..~

A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre si vous le voulez ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chap V.

* * *

><p>Sebastian aimait son maître. De tout son coeur de démon, et ce depuis un certain temps déjà... même s'il ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte. Et, le voir ainsi le déchirait au point qu'il ne savait trouver les mots pour le décrire. Son maître souffrait par sa faute, il le savait, il en avait enfin pris conscience... cette fugue l'y avait aidé.<p>

Ils s'aimaient donc réciproquement, et rien ne pouvait les en empêcher, démons de leur état, mais son maître le haïssait.. Cela gâchait un peu le tableau.

Le démon soupira. Voilà qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec qui il avait envie de passer le restant de ses jours, après des siècles d'errance, et cette personne ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était le faire souffrir, et si possible, ne jamais le revoir.. Ils étaient bien barrés, le majordome se demanda s'il allait tenir le coup le temps qu'il parvienne à faire comprendre à son maître qu'il l'aimait aussi..

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le garçon ne savait trop comment il en était arrivé là, mais il s'était rapidement retrouvé dans de passionnées embrassades... Son ami avait du se retenir longtemps pour lui sauter dessus de cette manière... ou alors était-ce l'alcool ? Il puait l'alcool.. Mais Ciel se laissa faire, parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose : le visage qui emplissait et hantait son esprit nuit et jour était devenu plus flou... Prodige ? Il comptait bien en profiter... Peut être parviendrait-il à finir par l'oublier totalement de cette manière...

Pour Akami, ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Celui qu'il aimait avait besoin de lui, il l'aimait tellement.. et avait tant attendu, et voilà qu'il le tenait enfin dans ses bras.. Ses sentiments avaient été bien trop refoulés pour attendre maintenant..

"Ciel.." souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme le regarda de son visage si touchant, si adorable, reprenant un peu sa respiration. Ce baiser l'avait surpris.. il s'était douté que son ami avait depuis le début des sentiments pour lui mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils étaient.. comme ça.

Son ami fit alors quelque chose qui le surprit plus encore :

Il poussa son épaule de manière à l'allonger sur le lit..

Ciel écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire.

Il souffrait tellement.. peut être arrivera-t-il enfin à oublier de cette manière...?

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† ******* **

Le garçon essuya une larme sur sa joue et la contempla pensivement, assis sur son lit.

...

Il alla fermer la porte à clef, puis soupira et alla s'allonger pour mettre sa tête dans son oreiller. Les crises de larmes le prenaient souvent, généralement plusieurs fois par jour, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.. et étrangement, cela ne l'avait pas pris depuis la veille. Son esprit avait été assez occupé..

Il eut un sanglot. Ca n'avait apparemment pas été assez...

Le garçon soupira dans son oreiller, ces crises de larmes le faisait se sentir complètement ridicule.. D'ailleurs, il l'était : quel imbécile de pleurnicher sur son sort, pour un personnage misérable...! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était ainsi.

Peut être allait il souffrir pour l'éternité...?

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se redressa et essuya ses larmes. Il ne pouvait rester trop longtemps enfermé ici car si on ne le voyait pas, on risquait de se poser des questions.. Ciel se leva pour aller déverrouiller la porte mais..

_*toc toc toc...*_

...

Il se précipita pour ouvrir avant que le majordome n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, déverrouilla sur un visage surpris...

"Vous avez fermé à...?"

Sebastian s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les yeux encore rouge et les joues un peu humides de son maître.

...

L'adolescent porta la main à sa joue et se rendit compte qu'il avait mal effacé les traces... Il écarquilla les yeux et recula.

"Va-t-en... "souffla-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas, Bo-chan..."

Le majordome s'avança vers lui et porta lui même ses doigts au visage de son maître pour effacer les larmes.. mais le garçon eut un mouvement de recul effrayé et donna une légère tappe sur sa main pour la rejeter.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche...? Ne me touche pas...!"

Le démon tenta néanmoins de se rapprocher de lui, ne supportant plus de le voir souffrir ainsi..

"Ce que je fais ?.. J'essaie comme je peux d'ouvrir les yeux de mon cher maître..."

Il n'aurait pas dù.

"Ne mens pas ! Tu te fiches de moi..."

Le jeune homme tremblait, à bout.

"Je ne me fiche pas de vous.. Jeune Maître je.."

Il continuait à reculer au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'approchait, de plus en plus horrifié. Le démon majordome ne voulait que lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait.. mais le cadet ne voulait le croire. Il avait perdu toute confiance en ses paroles, alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais mentis..

"Ne m'approche pas..!"

Dans son désespoir, Sebastian ne l'écoutait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait... c'était réconforter cet être si important à ses yeux... Juste sécher ces larmes un instant...

Mais le garçon ne le voyait pas de cet oeil, il pensait que cet homme n'était qu'une créature ne sachant que répandre souffrance et peine.. Alors, il sortit son arme.

Et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux.

Leur monde entier s'effondra à cet instant...

* * *

><p>*grand rire sadique*<p>

...

*s'arrête en voyant que tout le monde la regarde bizarrement* AH ! Pardon, pardon... ToT J'aime bien le dramatique.. peut pas m'en empêcher et.. et... éoè #SBAAF#

Non, plus sérieusement, c'est pas parce que je poste au moins un chapitre par jour qu'il faut arrêter les reviews... je bloque au chapitre 7 là, j'ai besoin de VOUS pour m'inspirer...! èoé ... *en mode réquisition xD*

Enfin.. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite... ~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chap VI.

* * *

><p>Sebastian resta plusieurs minutes allongé sur le sol, son sang coulant lentement sur les côtés de son visage et ses yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond au dessus de lui. Pas qu'il avait si mal non – s'il avait eu le courage il aurait pu se relever facilement en une fraction de seconde – mais il était sous le choc.<p>

Son maître venait de lui tirer dessus. En pleine tête.

Il ne lui en voulait pas tellement non.. après tout l'adorable jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire grand chose physiquement..

En revanche phsychologiquement, déjà qu'il n'était pas en super forme, il venait de se faire un peu... briser. Il était dans un tel état, il pouvait faire une énorme erreur d'un instant à l'autre, comme devenir fou de douleur et détruire le manoir, des choses du genre... et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à celui qu'il aimait.

Il finit par bouger, et à se redresser lentement, les yeux baissés.

"Veuillez excuser mon comportement..." murmura-t-il.

Il sortit, il ne manquait plus qu'il répande son sang partout dans la chambre de son maître..

De son côté, le jeune homme avait laissé tomber son arme au sol dès le retintissement du coup de feu, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et s'était à moitié effondré sur le lit, les jambes complètement coupées. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait sous le coup de l'effroi et de la colère.

Tiré sur celui qu'il aimait ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait fait.. réflexe d'auto protection amplifié par l'état de choc dans lequel il était.. depuis cette fugue...

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour faire ça..?

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le petit démon s'était laissé faire, cherchant à oublier sa souffrance à tout prix.. Et puis, son ami était plutôt doux avec lui, ce n'était pas désagréable..

Ses baisers sur son visage et sa gorge commençaient à embrouiller légèrement son esprit lorsqu'il l'avait sentis défaire son cache oeil et essayer d'enlever sa chemise après l'avoir débouttonnée.

"P-Pas la chemise s'il te plait..."

Il le laissa enlever le cuir sur son oeil qu'il garda fermé, mais ne voulu néanmoins pas qu'il voit le sceau de cette organisation qui l'avait kidnappé alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune et innocent humain..

Le jeune homme aux cheveux doré avait hoché la tête sans poser plus de questions, respectant son souhait, et déjà suffisamment heureux qu'il le laisse enlever le reste.. voir le laisse aller plus loin.

Ce que Ciel fit...

La suite était un peu floue dans l'esprit du comte, il se souvenait surtout de beaucoup de douceur... et d'une certaine douleur...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le repas du soir se passa sans encombre, mais dans un silence encore plus morbide qu'à l'accoutumée.. Le garçon risqua un discret regard sur sa droite pour observer son majordome.

Il était figé..

Et heureusement, il n'y avait plus trace exterieure de ce qu'il lui avait fait.. Mais pourquoi avait-il cette attitude ? D'habitude, il avait toujours ce léger sourire hypocrite... Ciel se remua, comment pouvait-il regretter ce sourire faux et mesquin..? Peut être parce que le démon semblait vide ainsi...non ? Il semblait vide... vide oui, était-ce parce que son geste l'avait tellement blessé..?

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de cela...?

Le comte reprit son repas, sans un commentaire désobligeant, tellement que cela en perturba un peu le majordome...

Le maître des lieux regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, et c'était le premier pas vers leur réconciliation.. Enfin, c'est ce que tentait de se persuader le démon...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Encore la chaleur des flammes... Décidément, le garçon aimait les cheminées, il ne savait consciemment pourquoi... Son ami s'en doutait bien, mais il était trop occupé à boire et à parler avec joie de ce qu'ils venaient de faire... Ciel s'en fichait. Il l'avait aidé à oublier.. ne serait-ce qu'un peu, même s'il avait mal..

Le garçon à la peau de porcelaine et aux doux cheveux un peu bleutés posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma son deuxième oeil, totalement sans défences et fragile.. il avait tellement besoin de réconfort... et il était à sa merci.

Le jeune homme lui sauta dessus sans scrupules, encouragé par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité...

Et Ciel se laissa faire. Il souffrait...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le repas finis, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre, toujours dépressif. Oui, il avait voulu faire souffrir cet homme, mais maintenant qu'il avait réussis à se venger de la souffrance qu'il le faisait éprouver, pourquoi avait-il encore plus mal..?

Il ne parviendrait pas à soulager sa souffrance de cette manière, ce fut la seule chose qu'il put déduire..

* * *

><p>Voilà encore un chapitre trop court... Arf, je crois que j'écris trop vite et poste trop vite... x.X Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'écris un chapitre par jour, jusqu'à 3 si je suis inspirée x'D *se dit que c'est peut être la taille moyenne de ses chapitre qui est trop courte... hurmpf ._.*<p>

En tout cas, en ce qui concerne le contenu, je crois que cette fois j'ai dégoûté tout le monde de ce pauvre Akami... xD Maieuh... personne n'a donc pitié de ce pauvre garçon qui ne tiens pas l'alcool ? xD *sort*

Vous allez voir dans le chapitre 7, j'ai complètement déliré... =w= (quand j'ai plus d'idées j'en ai encore 8D #SBAAF#)

Merci d'avoir lu, et surtout, merci à tous ceux qui commentent et me permettent de m'améliorer ! :D

A bientôt pour le chap 7...~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chap VII.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, le jeune démon semblait avoir renoncé à ses tortures quotidiennes, et tout redevint comme avant à quelques détails près ...: les deux démons ne se parlaient plus, au point qu'aucun mot, à part de bref ordres, ne furent prononcés pendant deux semaines. L'hiver commençait à finir lorsque..<p>

..Le jeune Akami se rendt au manoir, sachant bien ce que voulait dire ces deux semaines sans nouvelles...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Ciel avait tout accepté de son ami, de ses avances, ses désirs, à son odeur d'alcool... Et puis, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était dans ce lit avec ce type à moitié saoul qui se permettait tout et n'importe quoi avec lui, se prélassant à moitié dans ses bouteilles, à moitié... sur lui.

Sauf que, il y avait une chose que le jeune homme ne pouvait accepter.

Ce type commençait à vraiment lui faire mal, il détestait voir son ami dans cet état où il lui faisait pitié, et il commençait à être vraiment... lourd. Ciel avait atrocement mal interieurement, mais aussi physiquement désormais.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il le vit revenir, son sourire stupide aux lèvres et sa bouteille à la main, le garçon dit non. Il se retourna dos à lui, se rhabilla fébrilement, puis se recroquevilla dans les couverture et tenta vainement de se reposer un peu sous le regard dépité du blondinet...

Mais le comte fut réveillé en sursaut par quelqu'un l'embarquant comme un sac à patates...

Il se débattit un peu en se sentant emporter par la fenêtre sans ménagement :

"Hé.. lâche moi toi..!"

Mais une douce voix l'interrompit :

"Jeune Maître, vous avez bu..."

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans le manoir, le majordome alla donc ouvrir.

Surprise. Un jeune noble blond sur le pas de la porte qui voulait parler avec le jeune maître...

Sebastian hésita un instant entre le mettre immédiatement dehors, ou alors, le laisser parler avec son maître sous excessivement haute surveillance. Puis il opta pour la deuxième option, plus diplomatique..

Il se sentait étrangement en froid avec ce garçon depuis que son maître avait fugué...

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois personnes dans une pièce du manoir Phantomhive : un démon majordome sur les nerfs et prêt à jeter dehors le deuxième au moindre geste déplacé; le deuxième, un jeune homme en veste de velour rouge un peu plus âgé que le garçon au cache-oeil qui était assis en face de lui, et qui ne voulait qu'une chose, se réconcilier avec tout le monde; et un comte qui semblait adorable aux deux autres qui semblaient avoir la même irrésistible attirance pour lui...Joli tableau.

Ce fut le troisième, le maître des lieux, qui prit la parole. Il avait l'air, comme le premier, quelque peu agacé, à la limite du menaçant.

"Tiens... Akami. Cela doit bien faire deux semaines que je n'ai entendu parler de toi..."

Le blondin répondit, en se tortillant sur le canapé, un peu gêné :

"De même pour moi, Ciel.."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au manoir ?"

Regard acéré du maître des lieux...

"Eh bien, comme tu as ignoré tous mes appels, j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour.. parler."

...Regard acéré du majordome qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

"Si j'ai ignoré tes appels, tu doutes bien que je n'ai pas envie de parler.."

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard presque implorant.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.. S'il-te-plait Ciel.. Enfin, tu...nous avons.."

Puis son regard se tourna vers le démon majordome qui le fixait froidement, se demandant comment parler seul à seul avec son "cher et tendre ex amant". Peine perdue, car Sebastian n'avait pas du tout l'intention de quitter la pièce, du moins pas avant lui.

Le garçon à l'oeil bleu lui lança un regard un peu froid.

"Parles ou vas-t'en."

Ciel lui en voulait étrangement.. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, puisque c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aider, et que son "ami" l'avait fait.. Mais il lui en voulait, parce que.. parce qu'il en avait voulu trop. Voilà, il pouvait bien lui en vouloir pour cela, non ?

"E-Excuse-moi, j'ai quelques.. tendances à boire, mais je n'ai jamais bu à ce point.. Je te le jure Ciel ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'en viendrais à te faire tant de mal..."

L'homme en noir qui le fixait avec de plus en plus d'intensité lui faisait vraiment peur... il se tut. Et ce dernier eut un bref soupir.

Voilà qu'il comprenait mieux.. Ce garçon allait payer très, très cher... foi de démon.

Le jeune homme en veste bleue taillée sur mesure se pencha un peu, menaçant.

"Désormais il est tard, bien trop tard..."

Akami écarquilla les yeux, transpercé par ce que le garçon venait de dire, et ce que cela impliquait. Il lui en voudrait à jamais.. celui qu'il aimait ne le laisserait jamais se tenir à ses côtés, malgrés ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble !

L'adolescent se leva, un peu boulversé.

"Dans ce cas.. Adieu Ciel.. Je suis navré de t'avoir froissé ainsi.. vraiment navré.."

Puis, essuyant un regard satisfait du démon présent, il sortit en secouant la tête..

Il semblait bien qu'il allait plonger dans l'alcool...

* * *

><p>*grand sourire innocent* Oui... j'ai quelque peu déliré sur ce chapitre, je crois... limite si j'ai pas imaginé Akami devant les deux implacables juges... ou en duels deux contre un x') J'espère qu'il est un peu remonté dans l'estime de quelques uns ^^ (je sais pas pourquoi vous le détestez comme ça.. le pauvre xD) Et c'est un peu comme si Ciel et Sebastian s'étaient rapprochés... ^^<p>

Ah ! J'oubliais : maintenant que j'ai finis de raconter la fugue, la fic sera centrée sur le présent.. voilà ! :3

Je tâcherais d'avoir de bonnes idées pour la suite que je n'ai pas du tout scénarisée, on va voir ce que ça va donner xD


	8. Chapter 8

Chap VIII.

* * *

><p>Les deux démons se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, un peu surpris de la réaction exagérée du jeune homme. Certes Ciel avait été quelque peu menaçant sous la colère.. mais "Adieu", le noble connaissait-il réellement la signification de ce mot ? Etait-il même sérieux ou..?<p>

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis s'ignorèrent comme d'habitude..

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

*** † ****۩۞۩ † *******

Ciel en avait marre depuis bien longtemps de Sebastian, et le peu de fois qu'il le voyait dans la journée était déjà trop pour lui. Le pire était lors du bain, il ne supportait plus ces mains sur lui... ce fut ce soir-là que le jeune comte frôla la crise de nerfs et s'écarta brusquement de son démon majordome un peu surpris..

"Ne me touche plus ! J'en ai assez..."

"Jeune maître.." lâcha-t-il, les yeux un peu écarquillés, avant de reprendre, ronronnant presque cruellement :"Vous en avez assez..? Pourtant, je suis sùr que vous avez adoré lorsque ce jeune homme a posé ses mains sur votre douce peau..."

Ciel écarquilla un instant les yeux face à l'outrage.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il s'est passé ce genre de choses..?"

"Il a dit vous avoir fait du mal, mais vous n'avez pas de blessures, et vous avez refusé que je vous lave.. c'était facile de deviner.."

Maintenant qu'il savait, le démon était affreusement jaloux.. Fichu sentiment que l'amour ! Il n'y était vraiment pas habitué, il avait déjà ressentis de la jalousie, l'envie, l'impatience, la rage, la haine, la frustration, et même l'impuissance... mais CA c'était sacrément fort.. Il se sentait prêt à infliger les pires souffrances à celui qui avait touché son adorable jeune maître sur le champs sans négociation possible, il se sentait... enragé.

Le petit démon tourna la tête avec une moue.

"De toute façon, je fais ce qu'il me plait.. en quoi aurais-tu ton mot à dire si je décide d'en faire mon compagnon ? Même si les chances sont vraiment faibles.. Toi, tu n'es que mon majordome !"

Les mots étaient assez doulourex.. son maître se rendait-il compte de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait quotidiennement ? Sebastian était à bout.. il le coupa dans son raisonnement :

"N'avez-vous pas frissonné à l'instant en sentant mes mains frotter votre peau..?"

Le garçon répliqua avec violence, piqué par ses syllabes :

"Ne commence pas à t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, tu n'es.. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire laquais à mes yeux, alors tais-toi et fais ton boulot au lieu de te croire tout permis et te jeter des fleurs, stupide majordome !"

...

Son maître n'avait pas son arme sur lui, cette fois...

"Se-Sebastian...?"

Le jeune homme le regardait avec une soudaine inquiétude, voyant les yeux de son démon flamboyer pour il ne savait quelle raison, et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules nues et commencèrent à les caresser doucement..

Il se tendit et voulut reculer, mais il était déjà adossé au rebord de la baignoire..

"N-Ne me touche pas !..." s'écria-t-il.

Le démon aux yeux de feu sourit en se glissant dans son dos et le serrant contre lui.

"Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je vous aime, Jeune Maître..?"

Le comte ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à réagir et s'éloigner le plus rapidement et plus loin possible de lui, tombant de la baignoire dans son élan, à cause de son encore faible maitrise de la force démoniaque qu'il avait acquise.

Reste que même au sol, s'étant fait affreusement mal sur le carrelage dur de la salle de bain, il continuait à reculer, contemplant avec toute l'horreur et la haine qu'il pouvait l'homme en frac...

"Ne re dit plus jamais une chose pareille..." murmura-t-il avec effroi "Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, avide créature..."

Sebastian secoua doucement la tête après s'être remis de cette réacton quelque peu affligeante de son maître.

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous sachiez la vérité, que vous cessiez de me prendre pour un monstre sans coeur qui ne souhaite que se venger de n'avoir pu vous dévorer.."

"CESSE DE MENTIR BON SANG !"

Le démon majordome se tut, les yeux agrandis, tandis que le ton de son maître baissa drastiquement pour ne devenir qu'un murmure tranchant comme une lame..

"Comment peux-tu être si avide de vouloir mon coeur et mon corps parce que tu n'as pas eu mon âme..? Tu es si ignoble, si répugnant..."

Il se redressa en vacillant pour aller chercher ses vêtements, profitant des secondes de répits que lui laissait son serviteur qui cherchait la force de répliquer.

"Ne pose plus jamais tes mains sur moi..."

"B-Bocchan... s'il vous plait.."

Il réavança vers lui, et comprit.

"Vous ne me croirez jamais sur des paroles.." souffla-t-il, le voyant tenter de se rhabiller tant bien que mal.

Sebastian le retint d'un geste et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Si cela ne suffit pas, Jeune Maître, que vous me pensez toujours aussi faux.. Je vous montrerais..."

"Oh, et comment cela ? En obéissant à un ordre que j'aurais pu te donner ? Tu ne peux rien faire de plus.."

Le démon le coupa net, prononçant les mots qui bouleversèrent un instant les pensées du garçon.

"... j'irais chercher l'épée Lavantein perdue sur l'île désormais immergée des démons, je la planterais dans mon corps, et lorsque je mourrais, vous vous rendrez enfin compte de l'amour que je vous porte..."

* * *

><p>Je vous présente le nouveau fil conducteur de l'histoire.. huhu ~ Nous reverrons ce cher Akami plus tard.. ^^<p>

En attendant, j'espère vous avoir surpris et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, voilà :D A bientôt pour la suite ^w^


	9. Chapter 9

Chap IX

* * *

><p>Les genoux du jeune homme faiblirent, et il s'affaissa au sol, le souffle coupé. Ce démon tentait-il encore de mentir pour le convaincre ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir..<p>

Ciel se redressa et lui fit face en reprenant contenance :

"Très bien, dans ce cas allons à l'Ile.. et une fois arrivés, nous aviserons.. N'attendons pas, je veux en finir.."

Le démon s'inclina en essayant de cacher les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

"Yes, my Lord.."

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

La barque semblait avancer lentement, menée par un homme en noir à la mine sombre et silencieux.. La seule chose qui se faisait entendre au milieu de ce calme infinis était le clapotis de l'eau, qui semblait au jeune démon assis, comme s'il n'allait jamais se terminer.. Une éternité calme, muette et longue, si longue...

Au loin, on finit par pouvoir appercevoir une minuscule forme dans le brouillard, l'ile à moitié immergée était proche... Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la plage de sable gris, purent toucher le sol... Et aller chercher l'épée Lavantein.

Tout semblait gris dans cet endroit, le sable, la roche, le ciel, leurs mines peu réjouies... On ne distinguait aucune couleur, et même leurs vêtements de démons étaient dans ces tons grisâtres.

Il marchèrent un bon moment, passant dans une forêt tout aussi grise que le reste, du sol aux feuillages, et au bout d'un moment, le démon majordome sortit sa montre à gousset pour vérifier l'heure..

"Bocchan, nous allons faire une pause, la nuit est tombée.."

Le maître regarda le ciel.

"Vraiment ? Le ciel est comme tout à l'heure... Es-tu sùr que ta montre marche toujours...?"

"Le temps coule différemment dans ce monde, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il fait nuit.."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, arrêtons nous un peu.."

Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps devant eux.. Et il leur faudrait de l'énergie pour retrouver la fameuse épée légendaire qui avait été perdue en même temps que l'île fut immergée de moitié.

Il était étrange qu'une partie soit restée intacte... ou alors était-ce qu'elle s'était régénérée...? Les lieux étaient si étranges..

"Tenez Bocchan, allongez-vous sur ma veste.."

Le majordome ôta la veste de son frac et lui tendit.

Son maître la prit sans broncher et s'y lova au pied d'un arbre, utilisant sa propre veste comme oreiller. C'était certes un peu précaire, mais Ciel n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de broncher.. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le temps qu'il restait, car il ne savait ce qui allait se passer..

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait aucune solution pour que son démon lui prouve son amour... Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt non.. Il ne savait si lui même y survivrait...

Mais... peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose...

Le garçon esquissa un sourire. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait faire...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

L'adolescent fut réveillé par une douce voix et une main qui tapotait gentiment son épaule..

"Jeune Maître.. il est temps d'y aller.. Vous voudriez que je vous porte ?"

Ciel ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant pas l'ombre d'une ironie ni moquerie dans la phrase tout innocente. Il fut un peu surpris de voir son majordome lui sourire doucement. Pour rattraper le fait qu'il ai du dormir par terre dans cet endroit et qu'il n'ai pas de petit déjeuner ? Ou alors, voulant.. se faire excuser avant de mourir..? Le garçon cligna un peu des yeux. Non.. pour le moment il ne devait pas se faire d'idées.. il verrait bien le moment venu s'il l'aimait réellement ou non...

Ils reprirent la route, marchèrent des heures durant, toute la journée, pour arriver à la falaise où l'épée avait été perdue.. Les deux fouillèrent chaque recoin pour voir si l'épée était encore sur la berge, mais elle était introuvable, et il semblait plus probable qu'elle soit.. dans l'eau.

Le démon majordome contemplait son maître depuis le matin, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il ne faisait pas de grimaces quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, il ne se plaignait pas, ne faisait pas de remarques.. et ne cessait de le regarder. Oui son comportement était sans doute tout aussi différent d'habituellement, mais est-ce bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui passait ses dernières heures avec celui qu'il aimait..? Peut être son maître commençait-il à comprendre sa sincérité.. Enfin pour l'instant, il préferait ne pas se faire trop d'espoir sur ses chances de survie... Il allait sans doute mourir de toute façon..

"Bocchan, attendez moi ici, je vais plonger pour aller rechercher cette épée, je ne devrais pas mettre plus de cinq minutes.. Mais ne vous en faites pas si je met plus de temps..."

"D'accord..." répondit simplement le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le sol de pierre.

"Bien.."

Et le majordome plongea dans l'eau sombre et glacée... Il était déjà devenu invisible aux yeux de son jeune maître, qui commença à s'inquiéter au bout de dix minutes sans nouvelles...

* * *

><p>Je pense que ça va faire du bien à Ciel de parler un peu plus à la première personne du pluriel, qu'il essaie de se mettre à la place de Sebou, ce vilain baka... x) *sort*<p>

Ahlala.. mais qu'est-t-il donc arrivé à Sebou pour qu'il mette autant de temps...? Ben vous verrez dans le chapitre suivant xD Vous allez sans doute me détester d'ailleurs en le lisant vu qu'il est prévu qu'il y ai un certain suspens à la fin.. mais je vous rassure, j'en ai pas encore finis avec cette fic.. xD

J'espère que pour l'instant elle vous plait, et que je continuerais à vous voir dans les chapitres suivants.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chap X.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il sondait les eaux grises sans rien trouver...Pourtant, Sebastian sentait l'aura démoniaque de l'épée proche de lui, de plus en plus proche.. Mais cela mettait un temps fou, trop de temps... le démon majordome en avait profité pour réfléchir, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sous l'eau une éternité de par sa nature et les handicaps que lui causaient cette horreur qu'était le monde aquatique. Peut être l'épée avait-elle été emportée au large et qu'il faudrait fouiller plus loin autour de l'île ? Ou alors quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du avait survé...<p>

Un éclair vert trancha son champs de vision, l'aura démoniaque devenant redoutablement proche d'un seul coup. Le démon se retourna alors brusquement pour faire face a un visage familier...:

Une démone aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux crème dont les reflets chatoyaient de touches bleutées sous l'eau.

Hannah Anafeloz.

*** † ****۩۞۩ † ***** **

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus inquiet. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes déjà que son majordome avait plongé, et il ne savait trop ce que l'eau pouvait avoir comme effet à long terme sur un démon..

Il se leva et alla jeter un oeil à l'eau. Non, il ne sentait pas trop à sauter pour aller le chercher... il allait attendre encore un peu.

Un peu, mais pas trop longtemps quand même.. il commençait à s'inquiéter..

*** † ****۩۞۩ † ***** **

La démone avait l'épée en main, l'épée Lavantein..

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, et sortit la tête de l'eau pour qu'ils puissent parler, sentant alors le liquide ruisseler de manière désagréable sur son visage pâle comme la nacre et ses cheveux venir se coller à ses joues et son front.. Il se dégagea la vue d'un geste un peu agacé et fit face à sa vieille connaissance.

"Ainsi, vous êtes toujours ici..."

La démone rétorqua avec un doux sourire semblant presque innocent, ses cheveux toujours collés à sa peau humide..

"Bien sùr.. ceux que j'aime sont ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me déplacerais ailleurs..."

"Hum.. En attendant, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser vous emprunter cette épée ?.." proposa-t-il de but en blanc.

Il espera très fort qu'elle accepte, tandis que la démone regardait l'épée qu'elle avait en main avec un air ensommeillé.

"Eh bien.." commença-t-elle "Je ne vois l'utilité que je pourrais avoir de cette épée.. donc prenez-là."

...

Elle devait avoir pas mal dormis et être vraiment mal réveillée... Reste que Sebastian ne broncha pas et nagea jusqu'à la servante pour aller prendre l'épée.. qu'elle lui donna, contre toute attente..

Il contempla un instantl'objet qui allait lui donner la mort.. pensif.

*** † ****۩۞۩ † ***** **

Le majordome était enfin revenu.. Ciel se retint de soupirer de soulagement, il s'était tellement inquiété pour cet espèce d'imbécile.. !

Le garçon détourna sa tête en le voyant arriver avec l'épée, boudeur.

"Tu m'as fait attendre.. Tu n'as pas l'air si pressé de me prouver que tu...tu.."

Sebastian se secoua un peu pour remettre ses cheveux mouillés en place, tout en s'approchant, sauvant son maître d'un instant de gêne intense.

"Excusez-moi, maître...~ Hm, vous voulez.. que je le fasse tout de suite ?.."

Etrangement, le jeune homme se releva, et vint lui prendre l'épée des mains, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

"Non.. c'est moi qui vais le faire !"

L'aîné écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Son maître n'avait pas confiance en sa parole..? Pourquoi voulait-il le faire lui-même ?.. Il lui tendit néanmoins l'épée. Le démon n'allait pas se plaindre, celui qu'il aimait allait lui faire l'honneur de le tuer de ses mains.. Sebastian sourit doucement.

"Je suis heureux d'avoir partagé ces moments avec vous, d'avoir vécu à vos côtés.. maître. Je n'ai aucun regrets.." assura-t-il.

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce baka ne pouvait-il donc pas se taire ?.. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il avait peur.. Si peur..

L'autre démon vit ses tremblements, mais ne releva pas. Il s'agenouilla en signe de soumission et baissa la tête, puis il attendit le coup mortel..

Son jeune maître l'avait souvent fait souffrir, ces derniers temps, et c'était lui qui y mettrait fin.. que rêver de mieux ? Le majordome devait avouer avoir quelques penchants masochistes lorsqu'il s'agissait de son maître, mais n'était-ce pas normal lorsqu'on éprouvait de si fort sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Il l'aimait tellement...

Le démon espéra que même lorsqu'il mourrait, ces sentiments si beau ne disparaîtraient jamais.. jamais.

De son côté, Ciel contemplait celui qui lui était lié d'une expression indéchiffrable, brandissant déjà l'épée au dessus de sa tête. Il avait peur de mal viser et le faire souffrir.. alors il se concentrait sur un point précis, misant sur ses nouvelles capacités de démon pour ne pas le louper.

Il préférait ne pas se concentrer sur le visage si douloureux de celui qu'il aimait, qui n'avait sans doute pas remarqué que sa propre expression était si triste..

Alors, il abbattit l'épée. Sans manquer sa cible..

* * *

><p>Ahlala.. que de suspens.. ~ Je suis cruelle avec vous, je sais.. 83<p>

Mais je vous rassure de suite, même si je crois l'avoir déjà dis précédemment, je n'en ai pas encore finis avec cette fic... ~ ;3

Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster.. j'ai des moments où je suis moins motivée.. gomenasai.. *s'incline bas, en une posture d'excuse* Vraiment désolée, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour le chapitre suivant.. éè

..En espérant qu'il vous plaira, ce sera un chapitre très important... ^^

A bientôt ;D (enfin on va essayer x'D)


	11. Chapter 11

Chap XI.

* * *

><p>Un abominable craquement se fit entendre, résonnant longuement à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là et.. Comment cela, il entendait ? N'était-il pas mort ?.. Une foule de théorie douteuses sur sa mort ou non mort commençèrent à monter au cerveau de Sebastian lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage baigné de larmes de son adorable maître..<p>

Le gaçon murmura en le regardant douloureusement.

"Tu n'as même pas.. bougé.."

Le majordome des enfers jeta un oeil à côté de lui et comprit d'où venait le craquement. Ce n'était pas lui que le petit démon avait visé, mais une vieille souche juste à côté de lui, qui était en train de se briser en milliers de morceaux pour revenir à la poussière..

"Bocchan.. Vous pensiez que je mentais encore..?"

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête, honteux.

"Ainsi.. je me trompais depuis le début, tu n'as jamais mentis.."

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes coupées, tandis que Sebastian se redressait pour s'approcher silencieusement de lui.

"Tu as du tellement souffrir.. tout ça par ma faute..!"

Les larmes coulaient en flot continu et intarissable entre ses doigts.. Le démon ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

"Maître.. ne pleurez pas.."

Sebastian vint écarter les mains qui cachaient le visage du jeune homme et sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts.

"Je vous aime.."

Ciel leva ses yeux humides vers lui, la bouche bée.

"Sebastian.. Je t'aime aussi.. Je t'aime tellement et.. je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer.. même si tu m'as fait souffrir... même si tu t'ai fiché de moi.. tout ce temps..."

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

"Ahlala.." soupirait le majordome "...Pour un démon, vous êtes tout de même vraiment faible, et fragile..c'en est presque risible !"

Le garçon, étalé au sol après avoir tenté de déraciner le plus énorme arbre du jardin comme lui avait demandé son "professeur de sport" grimaça, vexé.

"J'arrive tout de même à soulever beaucoup de choses..! Mon asthme a disparut, et je court bien plus vite qu'avant.."

L'ainé avait alors cassé toutes ses illusions.

"_Je n'ai jamais vu démon si faible que vous..._"

A la suite de cet incident, Ciel avait donné l'ordre à son majordome de le dispenser des cours de sports.. ne pouvant plus supporter cette humiliation quotidiennement.

Plus tard également, alors que le jeune démon, ne ressentant plus la faim, avait passé une semaine sans nourriture à cause de son nouveau dégout pour la nourriture humaine, et était tombé malade, trop affaiblis pour résister au moindre effort, le comte avait également eut droit à de désagréable et blessantes remarques..

"Vraiment, moi qui avait cru qu'enfin je n'aurais plus à m'occuper de maîtres malade.. Vous êtes décevant...~ "avait-il ricané.

Ce jour-là, trop affaiblis pour rétorquer une bonne répartie et lui clouer le bec, il s'était rendormis, mais il n'avait pas oublié ses affronts malgré la douceur dont le majordome avait fait preuve pour le soigner..

Toutes ses remarques blessantes quotidienne l'avaient rendu ivre de rage...

Le garçon s'était demandé pourquoi son démon était devenu si cruel avec lui, et après avoir réfléchit, il n'avait pu conclure qu'une chose... :

Il le haïssait car il n'avait pas pu dévorer son âme... Et Ciel s'était donc mis à le haïr à son tour.. Comment avait-il pu le traiter ainsi alors qu'il l'aimait tant..?

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

La vérité était en réalité quelque peu différente concernant les raisons profondes de Sebastian.. Bien sùr, au début il y avait beaucoup de cela, mais finalement il avait souffert autant que lui.. sinon plus. Il s'était douloureusement rendu compte qu'il l'aimait à peu près en même temps que son jeune maître.. et avait eu un peu de mal à l'accepter.

Le démon ne fit pas de commentaires à sa réponse, le prenant juste silencieusement dans ses bras en souriant légèrement.

Ciel, de son côté, était encore en état de choc de s'être rendu compte que son majordome l'aimait réellement. Ces bras qui l'enserraient étaient tellement confortable, il s'y sentait tellement bien et en sécurité qu'il pourrait s'endormir immédiatement...

Le jeune homme entendit un bruit et regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Sebastian.

"Vous..?"

Une femme en tenue de soubrette, ses cheveux clairs semblant humide noués en une tresse dans son dos, marchait en leur direction, observant l'épée au sol d'un air perplexe.

"Je me demandais ce que vous aviez fait de ceci.."

Son regard se tourna vers les deux démons enlacés, et l'adolescent se sentit alors rougir, repoussant légèrement son majordome pour ne plus être dans cette situation gênante.

"Ne vous en faites pas, elle nous a été utile.. mais vous pouvez la reprendre si vous le souhaitez.." marmonna-t-il en toussotant.

Sebastian lui lança un regard un peu déçu, aurant bien voulu le garder dans ses bras encore un peu, mais Ciel n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'éterniser ici.

"Je vois.." murmura simplement la sevante en reprenant son bien, puis tournant les talons "Je vais..retourner à ce que je faisais.."

Les deux hommes la contemplèrent partir silencieusement, puis Ciel prit la parole :

"Partons d'ici..."

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme promis, j'ai fait vite.. ^^<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il n'est pas comme les autres... puisque Ciel a ENFIN compris.. enfin ! Le pauvre a du se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de sauver Sebastian et prouver en même temps qu'il l'aime.. x'D

Enfin, il n'a pas tellement eu le choix.. ~ Il fallait qu'il fasse croire à Sebastian qu'il allait vraiment le tuer, pour vérifier s'il n'allait pas se défiler.. x)

Ce chap est assez grand tournant de l'histoire.. vous pouvez imaginer que la suite ne va pas vraiment être semblable à ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à présent.. ~ ^^

A bientôt j'espère pour la suite ~ :3


	12. Chapter 12

Chap XII.

* * *

><p>Les deux démons durent retourner à leurs affaires au manoir, et ne se revirent plus avant le repas, en fin de journée..<p>

"Tenez bocchan.." sourit doucement le majordome en posant une assiette devant son maître, ne lui en voulant visiblement pas pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. "Votre repas.."

"Merci.." répondit le jeune homme pensivement.

Le comte semblait ailleurs.. Sebastian le contempla un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qui ne pouvait pas aller après ce qu'il s'était passé. La raison de la souffrance de son maitre n'était pas depuis le début d'être persuadé d'être amouraché d'un démon sans scrupules et égoïste ? Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que leur amour était réciproque, cela devrait aller mieux.. mais non, le maître ne lui avait absolumument pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir.

Il commençait à se poser des questions.

Le reste du repas se passa malheureusement tout aussi silencieusement.. Au point que le démon majordome dù briser le silence après avoir apporté le dessert.

"Jeune maître.. quelque chose ne va pas ?.."

Le garçon secoua la tête.

"Juste.. de la culpabilité..."

C'est ainsi que l'ainé se mit en tête de lui faire oublier cette culpabilité, puisque cela le minait tant...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Dans une chambre d'enfant richement décorée de couleurs dorées et rouge, de lourds rideaux de velours pourpre empêchaient la moindre lueur de lumière d'éclairer le lieu.. Une douce et rance odeur d'alcool s'élevait des bouteilles échouées sur le tapis, au pied d'un lit où somnolait un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleu ciel reflétant l'innocence d'un enfant, malgré sa carrure bien bâtie, quoi que plutôt fine..

Il semblait.. un peu maladif, le teins pâle et fatigué.. A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était sortis de sa chambre..

Akami avait certe beaucoup bu durant les derniers mois, depuis qu'il avait perdu un ami cher dans un accident de calèche, mais il n'avait jamais, jamais bu à ce point..

Le jeune homme avait bien de la chance que ses parents soient partis en voyage.. mais moins de chance que la rumeur que l'héritier de la famille Knightbrave sombre dans le vin se répande dans tout Londres et ses alentours..

Cela le poussait à boire encore plus, et le pire était que celui qu'il aimait ne veuille pas de lui, même après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le noble était détruis, totalement détruis, et sombrait dans un tourbillon de désespoir qui ne semblait que l'attirer de plus en plus vers le fond du gouffre..

Et puis, la rumeur finit par atteindre les portes du manoir Phantomhive..

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Ciel fut sous le choc en apprenant la nouvelle. Bien sùr, il savait que son 'ami' buvait.. mais à ce point..? Malheureusement pour Sebastian, une couche de culpabilité s'ajouta à celle de l'avoir fait souffrir.. Oui, car Ciel savait parfaitement qu'il avait tout déclenché à cause de cette fugue, et que cela avait donné de forts espoirs au jeune noble.. Il savait.. qu'il avait détruis son ami en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se tenir à ses côtés.. Le comte ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.. parce qu'il connaissait les effets que l'amour pouvait avoir sur les gens.

Il se leva de son bureau, l'air déterminé.

"Sebastian, nous allons faire une virée au manoir Knightbrave !.. "

Légèrement ébranlé, l'autre démon s'inclina avec réticence.

"Dans ce cas.. je vous y conduis, my Lord..."

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Le comte Phantomhive contempla sans un mot le paysage pendant de longues minutes, puis lança un bref regard à son majordome assis à côté de lui.

Voilà, maintenant tout était clair entre eux, ils s'aimaient.. Et il n'y avait plus grand chose pour les séparer, plus grand chose à part.. les autres. Les deux hommes étaient bien sùr tout à fait conscients qu'une relation entre un maître et son majordome, deux hommes de surcoit, et DE PLUS un garçon de 13 ans et un homme d'au moins 10 ans de plus, physiquement.. serait très, très mal vue à la cour de la Reine Victoria.. Le comte deviendrait rapidement la honte de Londres, aussitôt démis de ses fonctions de Chien de la Reine, et son entreprise ne mettrait que peu de temps à couler..

Bien évidemment, Ciel savait que bientôt, il devrait renoncer à tout cela pour vivre une vie de démon sans plus dépendre des humains.. Mais y être forcé si brutalement, quitter le monde des humains dans la honte ne serait pas digne d'un Phantomhive, du dernier Phantomhive.. Sa famille s'éteindrait avec lui, et ce ne pourrait être que dignement !

Tout cela.. parce qu'il était devenu un démon, à cause de cette autre femme qu'ils avaient quittés quelques jours plus tôt et celui qu'elle avait dévoré..

Son regard sur Sebastian devint plus songeur tandis qu'il pensait à tout cela, et le principal intéressé se rendit bien évidemment compte que celui qui représentait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer au monde et pour qui il serait bien mort était en train de le fixer depuis un certain temps.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

"Bocchan...?"

Le petit démon sortit de sa rêverie, rougissant légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il fixait son majordome depuis un certain temps.

"Euhm.. pardon, j'étais ailleurs.."

Il détourna immédiatement ses yeux vers la fenêtre, un peu gêné, tendis que l'autre démon se mettait à le fixer à son tour.

Son jeune maître.. Comment pouvait-il être si agaçant et si adorable à la fois ? Si loin de lui et si proche en même temps.. Dire qu'il n'avait pu le serrer qu'une seule fois dans ses bras.. Bien sùr, tout cela était toujours très compliqué pour des démons, étant donné la rareté de leurs semblables, et la solitude permanente qui ne leur permettait pas vraiment de voir comment un couple de démons se comportait..

Hm, ils n'avaient qu'à copier les humains, non..? Sebastian se gratta légèrement la tête sans abonner la contemplation du garçon en face de lui, faisant à peu près la même chose que ce que l'intéressé avait lui-même fait quelques secondes plus tôt sur lui. Les démons ne connaissaient l'amour qu'une seule fois.. il n'était donc pas vraiment expert en la matière malgré son âge avancé. Et pour cause : à chaque fois qu'il avait du embrasser quelqu'un, c'était soit pour obtenir des informations et amadouer, soit parce qu'un de ses maître voulait profiter de lui.. Sebastian n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chances pour cela, et ne l'avait jamais, jamais fait parce qu'il en avait envie.. Mais les humains semblaient trouver cela agréable lorsqu'ils s'aimaient.. Peut être cela serait-il plus agréable avec son maître ? Et peut être même que, après réflexion...

Il pourrait utiliser le même moyen auquel ce dernier avait recouru pour l'oublier, pour lui faire oubier sa culpabilité...?

Sebastian continua à contempler son maître jusqu'à arriver au manoir Knightbrave, réfléchissant au moyen qui lui permettrait de rendre son maître enfin heureux...

* * *

><p>Woa.. je viens de réaliser. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à 12 chapitres, et à plus de cinquante reviews.. wa.. Merci beaucoup, tout ça c'est grâce à vous... TwT<p>

Merci à vous tous de continuer à lire ma fic ^o^

(...Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster.. je suis impardonnable TxT gomen gomen gomeeeeeeen ..! TOT*s'effondre au sol xD*)

(PS, ceux qui reviewent pas.. je vous ai vu, je vous ai à l'oeil... :P Certains se reconnaitrons xD)


	13. Chapter 13

Chap XIII

* * *

><p>Akami avait faillis mourir. Mourir d'un coma éthylique... Parce qu'il avait besoin de plus en plus d'alcool, devenait de plus en plus dépendant, de plus en plus malade, de plus en plus dépressif.. Il lui semblait devenir fou, et lorsque ses domestiques refusaient occasionnellement de lui acheter sa dose de boissons alcoolisées, le jeune homme devenait encore plus malade de son manque en plus d'être d'une humeur exécrable...<p>

Mais un jour, sans qu'il n'ai rien pu prévoir, la rumeur de son alcoolisme naissant avait fait le tour de Londres, et le jeune homme qui avait volé son coeur frappait à sa porte pour s'enquérir de son état..

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

"Akami ?.." retentit une voix hésitante dans l'obscurité, depuis une ligne verticale jaunâtre plutôt flou. (de la lumière ? la porte ?..)

Le jeune homme avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre et garda donc le silence, tandis que deux personne pénétraient la pièce pour ouvrir les rideaux en grand, sur la scène désastreuse et pathétique de la chambre en grand désordre d'un noble sombrant au fond du gouffre, un air endormis gravé dans ses traits.

Il sortait depuis quelques jours de son coma de plusieurs semaines.. Mais bien sùr, Ciel et Sebastian ne pouvaient le savoir.. et dans le cas de Sebastian, il était de toute façon trop occupé à observer son maître pour remarquer les signes de faiblesse de ce garçon dont il voulait plus la mort qu'autre chose.. Et puis tant mieux s'il allait mal, et encore plus s'il mourrait vite fait bien fait.

Une faible voix un peu rauque s'éleva de la forme recroquevillée dans le lit :

"C..Ciel...?"

L'intéressé s'approcha précautionneusement.

"Ah.. tu es réveillé.. Bien. Je voulais juste constater comment tu allais.. et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort" expliqua-t-il platement sans une once de compassion.

Puis il se retourna vers son démon qui le fixait de manière bizarrement inquiète :

"On peut rentrer.."

Et il passa la porte sans se retourner, Sebastian sur les talons, tandis que le jeune noble au fond de son lit le regardait partir dans une stupeur muette...

*** ******† ******۩۞۩ ******† *********

Ainsi, les deux démons repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés... Enfin presque. Le démon majordome contemplait toujours pensivement son aimé, l'esprit se contorsionnant pour peser le pour et le contre, trouver la manière pour la méthode qu'il souhaitait tenter pour remonter le moral de son maître qui, dans son attitude silencieuse, lui semblait totalement se morfondre dans sa culpabilité après ce qu'il avait vu..  
>Bon, il pouvait toujours tester ses réactions pour l'instant.<p>

"Pourquoi me fixe-tu..?" marmonna le garçon, le cassant un peu dans le fil de sa réflexion, mais lui arrachant un sourire.

"Pour rien, jeune maître.. Je me disais juste que je trouvais que vous deviez avoir besoin de vous détendre un peu, après toutes ces émotions.."

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que leurs pas s'étaient ralentis dans les longs couloirs du manoir Knightbrave. Il sentit en revanche tout à fait la main doucereuse qui se posa sur le côté de sa tête, venant caresser avec une certaine tendresse plutôt inattendue ses mèches.

Il rougit et se tourna vers le concerné.

"Mais...?"

Sebastian ne lui répondit que d'un sourire, continuant à caresser doucement ses cheveux, puis sa joue tandis que son maître le contemplait sans trouver les mots pour exprimer son embarra, arrêtant même de marcher. Mais il finit par répondre, assez simplement :

"Je vous aime, vous savez..?"

Le jeune comte écarquilla ses yeux un instant avant de tourner sa tête avec gêne et rétorquer, évitant de trop en dire non plus et ne bougeant plus d'un cil :

"J-Je le sais désormais, oui.."

"Et vous m'aimez aussi, non..?"

"O-Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident.. Pourquoi me demande-tu cela..?"

Le petit démon était de plus en plus gêné. Non seulement la main gantée qui effleurait en permanence sa tête lui donnait des envies étranges, mais de plus l'homme qu'il aimait semblait s'amuser pour une énième fois à le perturber. Alors qu'il n'avait plus de raison de le repousser... Du coup la situation était totalement inhabituelle pour le comte, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait prendre ces gestes.

"Eh bien, vous devez comprendre mon envie d'être proche de vous dans ce cas, non..?"

L'homme aux yeux rouges flamboyants se pencha alors assez soudainement vers lui, le faisant sursauter un peu.

"Dans.. quel sen..?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son prétendu serviteur emprisonnait son visage dans ses mains et se penchait suffisamment pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant court au fil de ses pensées.

".. ~ "

...

Le jeune homme déglutit et resta figé sans bouger le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, c'est-à-dire une bonne 15aine de secondes, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène savourait avec tendresse et, il devait l'avouer, un certain désir, la sensation tant attendu et espérée pendant tellement de temps des lèvres de son maître sous les siennes..  
>Et il n'était pas déçu..<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, je suis.. revenue, en quelque sorte.. D8 Je n'ai pas pu écrire ni venir pendant longtemps parce que j'ai longtemps été privée d'ordi, et je n'ai pas pu me remettre à écrire de suite à cause de tout le boulot que j'ai.. ^^'<br>Enfin bref, sinon j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que je n'ai pas perdu mes lecteurs.. é_è *croise les doigts*  
>Concernant le chapitre, je n'en suis pas super satisfaite, j'aurais voulu faire encore mieux pour me faire pardonner mon absence, mais je voulais vite le poster en même temps.. Il est un peu spécial, comme vous avez pu le voir.. Le but de la venue de Ciel ici semble un peu floue, mais je peux vous dire que cela va avoir... un sacré impact -w- Enfin, je ne vais pas vous spolier plus, en tout cas sachez que je n'ai pas oublié mes idées, voilà.. 8D héhé X3 *s'enfuit discrètement*<p> 


End file.
